harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dolores Umbridge
dI think i am going to merge the Wikipedia Version with the one that exists here and create sort of a hybrid article. Rev.Potter 06:19, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) I have abandoned my attempt and if anyone wants to do this for me the Wikipedia Article is located at Dolores Umbridge/WikipediaVersion Rev.Potter 06:26, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Actually, according to wikia's policy, you shouldn't put text from a wikipedia article in a wikia article. Slytherin The infobox is slytherin, what's the source Umbridge is slytherin????—DarthtylerTalk 01:42, 26 July 2007 (UTC) There isnt one but it seemed apropriate given the evedince supporting the theroy.KickAssJedi 20:29, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Ive created a unique infobox to counter the problem.KickAssJedi 21:33, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't see how the infobox should be Slytherin. There is no proof that she was in fact a Slytherin - therefore we should use the character infobox, which has been customized for this particular character. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:47, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 14:41, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Date of Birth Anyone have any idea as to when Umbridge was born? Wikification this article needs to have its refrences to the real world removed in order to configure to wiki policy.08:06, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Name Origin As the Spanish 'dolores' most certainly comes from the Latin 'dolor' (of the same meaning), and there are certainly very many other Latin-related words in the books, wouldn't it make more sense to say that her name comes from the Latin? Also, 'umbra' is (in some of its many meanings) darkness, shadow or shade. 124.170.120.53 11:08, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Headmistress I changed the section "Headmistress" to High Inquisitor because she became High Inquisitor before Headmistress Voltage624 22:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Death Eater So is this confirmed by JK recently? She does a lot of after-book additions. Mafalda Hopkirk 02:27, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so. I think it's speculation. I'll have a check around, but I'll remove it for now. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Well, she didn't join Voldemort until he took over the Ministry. Even if she might have not been a Death Eater, she was still a traitor. 68.228.149.192 20:47, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :though bear in mind she was also wearing the horcrux locket, so whether or not she joined him, she may have been becoming him Sandpiper 21:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Well...no. It makes people more prone to their darker side...not controlled by Voldy 21:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) ::I believe she just jumped on the bandwagon and attached herself to where the power was. Remember she was a strong supporter of Fudge when he was Minister. She saw what way the wind was blowing and fell into line. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:31, 27 January 2008 (UTC) In Azkaban? where does this information come from? can you add a source or citation? thanks! Bastet13 03:58, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't know who posted it, but JKR said this of Umbridge in an interview: "She was arrested, interrogated and imprisoned for crimes against Muggleborns."http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1156 Oread 04:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Middle name From Rowling´s homepage, it is known that her first name once was Elvira. The page states that this is her middle name. Shouldn´t it be deleted?--Rodolphus 11:39, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Disease Could we add trivia about "Umbridge-itis"? I know it's pointless and silly, but that's why it should go in trivia.-- 16:24, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :What is "Umbridge-itis" I've never heard of it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:37, 16 July 2008 (UTC) -- 22:05, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :: I don't think it needs to be included; it's not a real disease. "-itis" is a medical suffix that means "inflammation of"; they students are simply telling Umbridge that her dictatorship irritates them. --Cubs Fan2007 22:47, 16 July 2008 (UTC)